


Is he still biting people?

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Jackson & Damon art inspired by Tryslora's "Hell of a Secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he still biting people?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell of a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056369) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Since some people liked my art for "Heart and Home" I decided to do another one. I guess it's obvious that I love Jackson and Damon's friendship.
> 
> Like I said before, I imagine Damon looking like top model and actor Jon Kortajarena... probably because in his interviews he's such a nice and normal guy.
> 
> I'm new with photoshop so this is me experimenting with it. 
> 
> It's also on [my Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/67981796015/jackson-x-damon-so-he-bit-you-damon-speaks)

 


End file.
